Divergent Games
by Rowan'sSecrets
Summary: A girl named Rowan Everdeen is chosen to be in the Hunger Games. Will young love prevail or will Rowan be meeting Jesus sooner than expected?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Long Ago, in the year 2019, there was a great war. It was between the rebels and the Capitol. The rebels consisted of five groups. The Spies, whose color was dark mottled green. The Oppressors, whose color was black. The Peace Keepers, whose color was yellow. The Wisdom Seekers, whose color was blue. Finally the Healers, whose color was grey. The rebels passed their secrets to five families before they passed away. Since then, these have passed down their secrets from generation to generation, until the summer of 2059. The Capitol was taken over by the rebels and as a reminder of this great victory, the new government decreed that at the age of eighteen, the people of this earth would be brought forth. On the selected day, the people would choose which group they wanted to be in. This day would now and forevermore be known as the Choosing Ceremony. After this each group would bring forth to candidates, male and female, to be entered into a pageant known as the Hunger Games. They would fight to the death with their companion from the same group and try to claim victory for their group. For the two who won the hunger games, their group, including themselves, would receive state of the ark facilities and whatever the winner(s) decided was necessary for the group. _

_Now we take you to a girl about to turn eighteen and her troubles. Her name is Rowan Everdeen, and she has quite the story to tell._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do u guys think of my first fanfic? I am all for constructive criticism, but plz don't be a bitch about it, I already know it's horrible. thnx ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Rowan Everdeen

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I know you have all been dying to see the next chapter XD. Anyways….. On with the fanfic**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hunger Games OR Divergent nor am I making ANY money off of this fanfic ;(**

**(P.S: Shout out to alexis789 as the first follower to this story! YAY**** )**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Rowan Everdeen<p>

Hi, my name is Rowan Everdeen. I'm sure you all have already heard the long and boring story that is our history, so I'm going to just cut to the chase. I am a seventeen year old girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes, a mix of blue, green, and brown. My hair has untamable waves so I put it in a ponytail most of the time. Oh, my favorite color is green because ever since I was born, I've been wearing green. Yep, you guessed it, I am a spy. As a spy I learn how to use a variety of weapons, walk through a field of dry leaves without making a sound, and being able to blend into the general public.

All of my life, every day of the week, I would get up at five o'clock in the morning and take a five mile run(yep not a jog or a walk, a run). I've done this ever since I could run without falling over. After I was done with my run I would eat breakfast (which consisted of fruit, a glass of milk, an egg, and a piece of toast), brush my teeth, wash my face and hands, get dressed, and walk my sister out to the bus stop and wait for the bus to pick us up.

Once we got to school, my sister and I would go to our selective classrooms, never to be seen again until lunch. In my class we learned geography, math, history, survival skills, and calligraphy. I know what you all are probably thinking," Why would a spy have to learn calligraphy?" Well my friend, we learn how to copy other people's handwriting after seeing it the day before. We also have to remember what that person's "voice" sounded like in their writing so that our letter would be more believable. We are then graded on how the person takes the letter.

Normally, classes are separated by age and group, but since we spies are similar to the oppressors, we take the same survival skills class. Now, what I am about to tell you is VERY secret. You must NOT tell ANYONE. Got it? Ok, so in my survival class there is this boy named Zachary Mellark. He is tall, with short brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. His hair is only a little curly and long enough to grab onto, if you know what I mean. God I'm such a perverted being! Anyway, I've had a crush on him since I turned eleven and I started taking survival classes with him. I would rather die than have him find out I have had a crush on him. The good side to this is that he is an oppressor and therefor doesn't notice me at all. Yay. But enough about my tragic love life, I'm here to tell you about my eighteenth birthday, and how it was the saddest, and happiest, day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... how was it? Do what u readers do R&amp;R! I'll be excited to read your reviews :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Zachary Mellark

**Hey guys! SO I really hope you are enjoying this fanfic so far, at this rate I believe it will be about 25-30 chapters give or take a few. Anyway… On with the next part!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Zachary Mellark<p>

Hello, my name is Zachary Mellark, but my friends call me Zach. I guess I can call you my friend, but I don't really know you. Oh well. Anyway, I guess I should tell you more about myself. I am six foot, four and have short brown hair. Everyone tells me my hair looks messy, but I think it looks fine. I have milk chocolate brown eyes and a light dusting of freckles. Most of the girls my age call me "hot stuff" but I think that is just because of my heritage. I'm a pureblooded Oppressor, and I guess girls find that attractive? I think it's a load of bull. My heritage means nothing to those girls, they just want to date a pureblooded Oppressor. Bull.

The only person I would date is this girl in my survival class. She is five foot eleven, with hazel eyes, and wavy brown hair. She is a Spy, but I don't really care. Her name is Rowan, and I want to at least be friends with her and then grow into the relationship, hopefully. She probably would never go out with me, because she would never believe me if I told her I had a crush on her since I was eleven. All I have to say is that she looks REALLY good in green, and has filled out quite well over the years. God, I need to get rid of these thoughts or I'll have to take a trip to the bathroom.

Ok, enough about my pathetic love life, I'm turning eighteen next week. I don't know which faction to choose. My aptitude test said spy, and I am freaking out. I can't believe that I, a pureblooded oppressor, got an aptitude for spy. I have been raised as an oppressor so this is kind of new for me. I think it has something to do with my crush, but I don't have it that bad, do I? Dammit, this aptitude test is really bugging me. WHY MUUST IT BE THIS HARD!

However, after seeing Rowan smile today, I would do ANYTHING to see that smile on her face, even if it meant leaving my family forever. I think I have made my decision, BRING IT ON MONDAY!

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys like this chapter. I know my chapters are really short, but if it means a better fanfic, so be it. Review plz! Tell me what you think! The next chapter will not be going up until I get at least five reviews, thnx!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: The Phone Call

Ok guys so I decided to put the next chapter up bc I really like this one and I hope u guys do too enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Divergent OR Hunger Games, nor am I making any money off of this fanfic.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Phone Call<p>

Rowan's POV:

I'm so nervous, today is the day! Today is the day I turn eighteen and choose my faction. I am trembling and praying that spies will go first this year, cause if they don't I will lose courage and wimp out. And that would be embarrassing.

I get up out of my bed and walk downstairs. "SURPRISE!" my family shouts.

"Happy birthday sweetie," my mom says kissing me on my cheek. YES! SO glad I wake up early for a walk. "We have enough time to open presents if you want," my mom tells me.

"Ok mom," I reply. I sit down at the table ready to open presents. My first present is from my little brother, Jay. He just turned six a few months ago. He got me a throwing knife, and as a spy this was a perfect gift. We are deadly with any weapon except for guns, because they are too loud when they go off. I hugged my little brother and said thank you.

My younger sister, Jamie, who just turned ten, got me another throwing knife and a knife sharpener, and a knife cleaning cloth. I told her thank you as well and got to my parents presents. My mom got me the latest model of spy cloaks. It was programmed with camo mode and could become invisible. I reached all the way to the ground and had a hood and clasp. If you clasped the clasp the cloak would go into camo mode but only if someone was wearing it. It was really expensive, something our family couldn't normally afford. But it was a beautiful dark green that blended into the shadows and I loved it. Mom refused my futile attempts to try and take it back. Oh well.

My dad got me a new laptop, the latest model, and it was already preprogrammed to fit my needs. Overall this was the best birthday ever, but I know that what's yet to come will make my birthday come to an end.

Zach's POV:

Today was the big day, and Rowan's birthday. I wanted to gather up the courage to call her and tell her happy birthday. GAH, why was this so hard?! She is just a girl get a grip. Ugh but she is the girl I have had a crush on since the 4th grade. Fine you know what, I'm just going to call her.

I picked up my phone and found Rowan's number, I then dialed it and waited for her voice.

"Hello, you have reached Rowan Everdeen, how may I help you," she said confidently into the phone.

"Hi it's me Zach from survival class, I just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday," I tried to say confidently into the phone but it just ended poorly. The phone line was quiet.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" she quietly asked.

"I…. um….. Well I asked one of the teachers," I said.

"Oh, well you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I...I um sorta like you a little bit and it's really confusing but I just wanted to tell you happy birthday so bye!"

"Wait!" she yelled but then I hung up on her.

Oh shit, I'm going to have to see her at the ceremony tonight. Fuck

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I have been really busy. But enough about my busy life, how did you like this chapter? Write a review in the comments. Hell give me suggestions for what you want to see happen in this fan fiction just please review!<strong>


End file.
